


Kinktober, but it's all Kokichi fucking Ouma

by kiiboumastannie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boob job, Breast Fucking, Choking, Eating out, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Homestuck References, Kinktober 2020, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Harukawa Maki, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, lots of smut, thigh fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: Kinktober but Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Enoshima Junko/Oma Kokichi, Fukawa Toko/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi, Nanami Chiaki/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. Day 1 - Handjob

Ouma drew in a shaky breath, his cheeks pink. He was unusually calm, though, the hard tent in his pants claimed otherwise. He left his knuckles land against Kiibo's door in a slow knock, a heavy exhale escaping his lip. He looked up at Kiibo when the door opened, a shaky smile gracing his milky white skin. 

"K..Kiiboy..I need your help with something."  
Kokichi whispered out, biting his lip as he spoke. Hopefully the slightly taller male would accept.

"Ah? What is it Ouma?"  
Kiibo hummed, blinking at how the smaller male wasn't trying to pull any of his usual pranks or asking any inappropriate questions.

"Nnh..Well..um..I really didn't want to get myself off..and you were the first person to come to mind..so..um..can you make me cum..?"  
Kokichi was practically an entirely different person when he was horny, it almost worried Kiibo. Kiibo wasn't as clueless as most of the class thought he was, he hung out with Miu often, how could he not know what these things mean. Kiibo's cheeks brightened slightly, he looked at the smaller male before moving to allow Ouma access to his room.

Kokichi sat on Kiibo's bed, crossing his legs awkwardly as he waited. He watched as Kiibo closed and locked the door. The taller male made his way to the bed, smiling softly.

"How would you like me to do it, Ouma-san?"  
How the hell was Kiibo so adorable? Never mind that, Kokichi was so aroused it was beginning to hurt. He quietly calmed himself down and crawled into Kiibo's lap.

"Ah..nnh..a h..handjob would be fine.."  
Kokichi muttered, wrapping his arms around Kiibo's neck. He didn't really care, as long as he got to cum for Kiibo. His boner throbbed and ached for contact, any thing would be fine, he just wanted relief. Ouma panted softly, his cheeks reddening.

"Alright! Would you rather I take your pants off of you or do you want to do it yourself?"  
Kiibo was so sweet to him, and after all the shit he put the poor robot through, it made him feel guilty. He bit his lip, moving out of Kiibo's lap and taking his baggy, white pants off. He slipped his obnoxiously bright boxers down slightly, his cock springing out. He gasped at the sudden rush of cold air the hit his member, whimpering. He took his boxers all the way off, moving back over and sitting so his ass was on Kiibo's left leg and his legs across the right. He whimpered more, precum seeping out of the tip of his cock.

"Kiiboy..please.."  
Ouma gasped out, sweat dripping down his forehead. Kiibo wrapped his hand around Kokichi's cock carefully, slowly beginning to pump it. The smaller male moaned softly in pleasure, looking up at Kiibo. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Kiibo's passionately. He let himself moan into the kiss, gasping when he felt the taller male's tongue push into his mouth. Their tongues brushed against each other, earning moans from the both of them. Kiibo sped his hand up, his free hand tangling itself in Ouma's hair. Kiibo eventually pulled away, allowing Kokichi to catch his breath.

"Ahhh-! Kiiboo..!"  
Ouma moaned out, precum beading at the tip of his cock. He wrapped his arms around Kiibo's neck, drooling slightly. He needed more, he needed to cum, he was so close, yet so far.

"Ouma-san..Your moans are so beautiful.."  
Kiibo whispered, rubbing Kokichi's bright, pink cheek. He smiled as the smaller male bucked his hips upwards, the sound of moans growing louder in the room.

"C..Close-!!"  
Kokichi gasped out, panting soft between his rather loud moans. Drool dripped down his chin onto his scarf, his cock twitched as Kiibo's hand moved faster. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, every shaky breath he took drew him closer to that sweet release he so desperately craved. 

"K..Kiibooooo!!"  
Ouma moaned loudly as his cock released his sticky, white liquids onto Kiibo's hand and his own shirt. He breathed heavily, watching as Kiibo licked his hand clean. He blushed brightly, huffing.

"Nnh..Th..Thanks, Kiiboy.."  
Kokichi whispered between pants, sweat causing his hair to stick to the sides of his face. Kiibo smiled.

"You're welcome, Ouma-san!"  
The taller male hummed, holding Ouma close. Kokichi's eyes slowly fell shut, his breathing slowing down. Releasing always wore him out, he was bound to fall asleep so quickly.


	2. Day 2 - Eating Out

Miu had no other options, nobody else wanted to do anything remotely sexual with her, which in all honesty, pissed her off. She grumbled, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked towards Kokichi's dorm. She sighed, her face a bright red. As she reached the door, she pressed her thighs together, her soaked panties slightly moving up against her as she did so. Her heart rate increased as she raised her hand to the door. She could do this, just ask Ouma if he wants to have sex, it's not that hard. She trembled, knocking quickly. She was willing to do anything to get off at this point, hence why she was at Kokichi's door, prepared to beg for his cock. The door creaked open, a tired Ouma standing in the doorway.

"Ehhhh..? What's the bitchlet want this late at night? Let me guess, you want me to fuck you..?"  
Kokichi yawned, looking up at Miu. She squeaked, her face going even redder as she tried to form a sentence. Oh, how she longed for something inside of her. 

"Y..You should be honored that th..the gorgeous g..girl genius herself wants to h..have sex with you-!"  
Iruma huffed, trying to keep her obviously false confidence up. She walked inside after Ouma moved to the side. She watched as he closed and locked the door behind him. He grinned, walking over to Miu.

"Mmh? You mean that you want me to fuck a whore like you? What do you think I am? Someone with no self-respect?"  
Kokichi hummed, cornering Miu against the wall. Her breath hitched as she looked down at Ouma. She felt her panties get even more soaked than before, her lower regions aching for some kind of attention. She needed him, she didn't care how, she just wanted to cum for him.

"Kyahh-! P..Please, just do something s..sexy with me.."  
Miu squeaked, whimpering as she pressed her eyes shut. Thoughts of all the things he could do to her ran rampant in her mind, she couldn't handle the pressure in the pit of her, she just wanted to snap and shove Ouma onto his bead and ride him until the sun came out. She wanted him more than anything. The thought of his cock slamming into her, his dirty talk, everything. Drool dribbled down her chin as she shuddered at her overly sexual thoughts of the short liar in front of her.

"Huuuuuh? You think I'm gonna fuck you just because you want me too? Jeez, you really are a whore!"  
Kokichi giggled, slowly and lightly running his finger tips over Iruma's body.

"Hmmm..I'll tell ya what, Miu-chan. If you get on you hands and knees and beg for me to fuck you, I'll do..something sexual to you!"  
Ouma grinned, smirking as Miu shuddered at his touch. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the offer, she was practically in tears from how horny she was. Miu's face lit up, her eyes opening.

"I..I'll beg for it.."  
Miu huffed, moving to get down on her knees. She bit her lip, blood rushing to her cheeks. She looked up at Ouma, exhaling softly.

"P..Please, fuck me senseless-! I want your cock i..inside of me s..so badly!"  
Miu panted out, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red.

"I need you..I..I want your cum inside of me-!"  
Kokichi leaned down and cupped Miu's cheek. He hummed, smirking as he glanced over at the bed.

"Strip and get on the bed."  
Ouma muttered, grinning. He knew she'd obey, mainly due to how utterly desperate she was. Miu stood up, pulling her shirt up over her head. She quickly pulled her bra, skirt, and panties off, sitting on the bed. Kokichi hummed and walked over to her. He sat himself between her legs, grinning.

"You're ready, right?"  
Kokichi hummed, smiling as he lowered himself so that his head was between her legs. He watched as Iruma nodded and sighed.

"I need you to be vocal for me. If you're not, I won't be able to tell if you're lying to me or not, and I don't want that."  
Ouma grumbled, glancing up at Miu. She took a deep breath, looking down at the small male.

"P..Please, I'm ready..Just..Make me cum already-!"  
Iruma whined out, gasping as she felt warm and wet enter her. Kokichi quickly slid his tongue into Miu, humming as he played with her clit with his thumb. He managed to thrust his tongue into her humming as she moaned. He reached his free hand down to his pants, undoing the button and zipper. He slipped his hand passed his boxers, taking his hardened cock into his hand.

"Ahh-! Fuck-! H..How are you so good at th..thissss..?!"  
Miu moaned out, drooling as he continued. Kokichi kept going, his cock dripping with precum as he listened to Iruma moan from the pleasure of his tongue inside of her. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion, moving his tongue faster as she began to tremble.

"Haah-!! Ouma, you l..little shit..! Fuuuuck-!!"  
Miu moaned out as she climaxed onto Kokichi's face, her legs shaking as she rode out her high. Ouma pulled away, pumping his cock a fee more times before he released.

They both sat there for a moment, taking a few seconds to catch their breath.

"That was fun, Miu-chan, but I'm gonna go to sleep now, nighty night!"  
Kokichi purred, smiling softly as Miu left. He laid down, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Oumota - Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Momota and Ouma get caught up in the newest killing game motive, fuck or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for not updating this, it's a pain for me to remember to write with school and such, but here's some Oumota smut! I went a little overboard with this one hehe!

When the new, undoubtedly fan-service material, motive was announced, Ouma Kokichi was shocked. If you got shoved into a closet with someone, you either had to kill them, or do anything remotely sexual with them. Ouma already had an idea of why this would be the new motive, there was most definitely some form of an audience watching, and views were probably dropping. Monokuma probably decided to use fan-service to reel viewers back in. When Kokichi heard about the motive, he was hoping he'd get forced into the closet with someone like Amami, or Kiibo, but who he wasn't expecting was Kaito. He sat in the corner of the closet, grumbling. There was fifteen minutes for them to decide whether one would murder the other, or if they would have some form of sex. Momota was the first to speak.

"The hell are we supposed to do? Just wait in here and not make a decision?"  
Kaito grumbled, glaring at Ouma. There was a heavy tension between them, the air thick and heavy. The choice was obvious, but neither of them were willing to admit it, let alone act upon it.

Kokichi grumbled, rolling his eyes. He was stressed, obviously. But he knew just the words to get under Kaito's skin.

"Just admit that you want to fuck me, space himbo."  
His lips curled into a menacing grin, the dim light above them flickering as he glanced at Momota. He giggled as the taller male's face contorted into an expression of frustration.

"If that's what you want..I guess it's better than dyin' so.."  
Kaito mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the flickering light.

"Unless you're lyin' again..get over here.."  
Momota hummed, gesturing for Kokichi to approach him. So the small male did. There was a slight hesitance in Ouma's footsteps, he highly doubted that Kaito was leading him on, but there was still a possibility. 

"M..Momota-channn..How are we gonna do ittt..?"  
Kokichi whined, innocently pouting at Kaito.

They'd eventually worked the details out, and decided on Kokichi grinding on Momota's thigh until he got off. 

Ouma watched as Momota sat down, gulping as he sat himself in Momota's lap. He adjusted himself so that his legs were wrapped around Kaito's thigh. He bit his lip, leaning close to the taller male's face. He closed the gap, their lips pressing together roughly. Ouma slowly starting moving his crotch against Kaito's thigh. 

Kokichi wrapped his arms around Momota's neck, blushing slightly as he quietly whimpered against the male's mouth. Momota placed his hands on Kokichi's hips, moving the small male faster. Ouma moaned louder into Kaito's mouth, his breath hitching when the taller male shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Eventually, Ouma pulled away due to a lack of breath. He looked up at Monota with pleading eyes, whimpering.

"Momo-chan..This won't cut it..I need..need you inside me.."

Ouma whispered shakily, rubbing his hands over Kaito's chest. He moved so that he was straddling Momota's lap instead of his thigh. Kaito grumbled.

"Are ya sure...? In front of the camera..?"

Momota rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. Kokichi nodded.

"I mean..I guess I can give that to ya.."

Ouma grinned, pulling his pants and underwear off. He grabbed Momota's wrist, immediately sucking on two of the male's fingers. He pushed his tongue between them, swirled it around them, and gently grazed his teeth against them. Kaito looked away.

"Shit..If ya keep doing that..I'll wanna do it with ya more than just this once.."

Momota muttered, glancing back when Kokichi giggled around his fingers. He pulled his mouth off of them with a pop, humming.

"Whateverrr, Momo-chan, just get me ready already.."

Kokichi's incessant whining was enough to convince Kaito to slowly push one of his wet fingers into Kokichi's entrance. He slowly pushing his finger in and out, listening to every little moan and whimper that escaped Kokichi. Momota eventually pushed another finger in, gently scissoring Ouma's ass. All of the smaller male's sounds went directly to his throbbing cock, his cheeks flushing slightly. 

After a while, Momota pulled his fingers out of Kokichi. He undid his pants and pulled his underwear down just enough for his cock to spring free. Kokichi grinned as he laid down on his back, legs spread.

"Go ahead, Momo-chan.."

The small male's tone was seductive, a tone that could potentially drive anybody to the brink of wanting to fuck the ever-loving sense out of him. How he managed to be so seductive was beyond Kaito's knowledge. Kaito lined his cock up with Ouma's entrance, biting his lip as he pushed in.

"Ahhh-!!"

Ouma moaned over-dramatically, wrapping his legs around Kaito's waist. He gasped as Kaito immediately started thrusting, though, he didn't mind. He moaned as Kaito's length dragged against his innermost walls, drool already seeping from the corner of his mouth. 

After around fifteen minutes of being bonded from their unnecessarily overactive hormones, Ouma had already released twice, working towards his third time. He moaned loudly as Momota's cock twitched inside of him, seemingly growing. Kokichi's walls tightened around the male, his own cock leaking excessively with premature release, his chest covered in the cum from earlier. His eyes crossed slightly, his third orgasm approaching quickly. 

Momota grunted as he released inside of Ouma, his fluids seemingly not stopping. He watched as Ouma's cock squirted again, biting his lip. The tall male slowly pulled out, hugging Kokichi's waist. Ouma giggled tiredly, his face becoming buried in Momota's jacket.

"We need to do that again...Momo-chan."


	4. Oumaki - Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harukawa and Ouma have hate sex with heavily implied kismesistude for the homestucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE I DONT EVEN SHIP THEM, BUT THE IDEA OF HATE SEX IS SO APPEALING TO ME FOR SOME REASON. Also, I went overboard with this one too and managwd to write it in like two nights.

Ouma knew that revealing Harukawa's true talent to the rest of the group would result in something exciting, hence why he did it. He did it to keep that mask of his in place, his false persona in superiority. He just wished he revealed her true talent sooner, because holy shit, does getting a sexual awakening in a killing game make someone's dick hard. 

Let's rewind, Ouma had just revealed Maki's talent to the rest of their currently surviving classmates, seconds after, he was being choked by the Ultimate Assassin herself. He didn't expect any kind of sexual awakening to happen because of it, but the tent in his pants only caused him to realize just how hot hate sex and choking really sounded. He couldn't control the fantasies of his cock plunging into Harukawa as she choked him, the thought of her choking him until he was lightheaded only made his nether regions perk up in arousal. The thought of her bouncing up and down on his cock, slapping him and telling him how much she hates him. All of it, every last idea, every scenario, he imagined in perfect detail.

FOCUS!

Ouma shook himself out of his sexual thoughts, only enough to keep the conversation going so that his mask could remain unbroken. Until he slipped up, he slipped up so badly. He moaned when Harukawa tightened her grip on his neck, a bright hue of pink dusting his cheeks. He watched as Harukawa glared at him in disgust, which made him even more aroused. There was no going back now, everyone had heard him.

"Ohhh..Miss Assassin..Please, choke me harder.."

Ouma whispered dramatically, grinning only to sigh in dissatisfaction when Harukawa left go of his throat. Probably out of disgust of his enjoyment. He pouted, staring at his feet as he begrudgingly walked back to his dorm. 

An hour or so after the nighttime announcement, the doorbell sounded throughout Ouma's room. He walked towards the door in curiosity, wondering who would possibly want any business with him at such a late hour. He opened the door to see Harukawa there, gulping when she pushed her way into his room. 

Ouma only seen a blur as Harukawa pushed the wall shut and pinned him to the wall, he hand wrapped firmly around his throat. It was happening again, except this time they were in private, and a lot more intimacy could occur. Ouma's cheeks flushed slightly, a small pink hue becoming more visible the harder Harukawa choked him. Then finally; she spoke.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to get turned on by me choking you in front of the others? Do you want to die that badly?"

If looks could kill, Harukawa's angry glare could have put Ouma in his grave right then and there, but all that happened was Ouma's cock springing to life within his pants. He grinned, slowly moving his hand to cup one of Harukawa's breasts.

"Mmnah..but it made you horny too, didn't it, Harukawa-chan? You wouldn't have come to do this to me again if it didn't, riiiiight?"

Ouma managed out, his hand lightly squeezing Harukawa's breast as he finished speaking. He watched as she tried to hold herself back, as she tried to prevent herself from admitting what she really wanted. She grunted, pressing her knee between his thighs. A silence, aside from Ouma's ragged breathing and Harukawa shakily exhaling every time Ouma groped her breasts, filled the atmosphere. 

"You really do want to die, don't you?"

Harukawa grunted, slowly loosening her grip on Ouma's throat before tightening it again. Ouma slowly pressed his cock down against Harukawa's thigh, a small sigh of relief escaping him as he did so. He slowly rolled his hips in a circular motion, moaning silently at the small hit of friction he could get from Harukawa's thigh. 

Eventually, Harukawa removed her leg from between Ouma's thighs, grunting. She glared at him for a few seconds before roughly shoving her lips onto his, the sweetness of the soda he'd had earlier spreading from his lips to Harukawa's. Ouma closed his eyes, his face red as he rested a hand on the one Harukawa had tightly wrapped around his neck. 

Eager for more, Ouma bucked his hips towards Harukawa's slightly, moaning into the their hate-filled kiss when she pressed herself against his clothed member. He could tell she was soaked through her panties just from the cold spot he felt as she pulled her hips away slightly.

Soon enough, tongues were wrestling tongues, teeth clashing against teeth. Harukawa rubbed her clothed vagina against Ouma's clothed cock, repeatedly rocking her hips against his, and definitely leaving a small wet patch on his pants. They eventually pulled away from each others mouths, a strand of saliva connecting them by their lips. Ouma grinned, slowly leaning forward to lick the saliva from Harukawa's lower lip.

"Get on the bed, now."

Harukawa ordered, humming in satisfaction as she watched Ouma scurry to do so. She hummed, taking her shirt off at an extremely slow pace. Ouma shifted on the bed, sitting on his feet and desperately rubbing his thighs together. He kept his eyes on Harukawa's body, his cock inly hardening more as she revealed herself to him. She wore a red, lacy bra under her shirt. He watched as her tits bounced when she pulled her shirt the whole way off of herself. His cock twitched in his pants, begging to be inside of her. He reached towards the zipper on his pants, his face red, and warm. 

"Did I say you could undress yourself yet?"

Harukawa grunted, glaring harshly at Ouma. He backed his hand away in shock, and potentially fear of his life, continuing to watch Harukawa. He watched as her hand slid down to the hem of her skirt, pulling it slightly, and letting it go. She did that a few times before slowly taking the skirt off to reveal her matching panties. He could tell she was soaked, the large wet spot gave it away. His cock throbbed impatiently. 

"Can I take it out yet, Harukawa-chan?"

Ouma whined, pouting as he looked up at Harukawa innocently. She sighed, nodding quickly. He quickly unzipped his pants, sliding them down slightly. One more layer, one more layer until he could move Harukawa's panties to the side and start pounding into her. He bit his lip, his cock throbbing more at the thought. He pulled his obnoxiously colored boxers down, eventually just sliding his pants and boxers off entirely. He sighed shakily at the rush of cold air that hit his cock, it was relieving.

Harukawa hummed, reaching back and unclipping her bra, leaving it fall from her shoulders to the floor. She hummed, slowly pulling her panties down, and throwing them aside. She sat on the bed, undoing Ouma's jacket and throwing it aside as well. She hummed, taking his cock into her hand. She gave it a few pumps before moving so that her face was right above it. She licked at the tip, slowly taking it into her mouth. Ouma mewled in pleasure, smiling.

"Anh..Harukawa-chan's mouth is so warm and wet..I bet her insides are even better.."

Ouma grinned, gently placing his hand on the back of Harukawa's head. He left her bob her head a few times, watching intently. He suddenly pushed her head down, smiling. He slowly pulled her head back up, pushing it back down immediately after. He repeated the process over and over, his cock throbbing inside of Harukawa's mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat a few times, causing her to gag around him slightly. 

Ouma bit his lip, flipping their positions so that he could roughly thrust into Harukawa's mouth. He drooled, watching as she placed her hands on his thighs, moving her head with his pace. He pulled out of her mouth slowly before ramming his cock back in, his cum filling her mouth and throat. He pulled his still stiff cock out of Harukawa's mouth, giggling and sitting upright. He watched as Harukawa moved so that the tip of his cock was between her tits, gulping slightly.

Harukawa bounced her torso up and down, Ouma's cock throbbing between her tits. She grumbled, reaching her hand down and pressing two fingers against her clit to ease her tension. She moved her fingers in a circular motion, panting softly as Ouma fucked her tits. Sure, she hated him, but this definitely felt amazing so far. She sighed, watching as Ouma's cock started twitching again. 

Ouma gasped softly, bucking his hips upwards as he came on Harukawa's tits and face. He smiled, biting his lip. He couldn't get enough, his cock was still hard. He sat up, watching as Harukawa crawled into his lap. He bit his lip, watching as she took his cock between her thighs. She pressed her thighs together slightly, providing an enjoyable amount of pleasure to Ouma's cock. He licked his lips, placing his hands on the top of Harukawa's thighs. She shifted her thighs back and forth quickly, gasping softly as Ouma's cold hands cupped her breasts, roughly squeezing them. 

Ouma drooled slightly, his cock twitching and unbearable amount. He groped Harukawa's tits, biting his lip as he came on her thighs. He giggled softly, watching as Harukawa hovered her entrance right above Ouma's hard cock. He glanced up at Harukawa, gasping when she suddenly slammed herself down onto his cock. He blushed brightly, whining in the sheer amount of pleasure and satisfaction he found in hearing his cock making her insides squelch like that. 

It was wet, warm, and definitely only made Ouma harder. Harukawa's hand wrapped around his throat again, pushing his head down into the pillow. She slammed herself up and down, moaning softly as she choked Ouma. He drooled, his vision slowly growing dark. Her hand was lifted for a few seconds so he wouldn't pass out, only to be wrapped around his throat again. Harukawa's insides continued to squelch as she rode Ouma, his cock throbbing inside of her, almost like it'd grown. 

Harukawa leaned down, moaning directly into Ouma's ear. She hummed, moving her free hand to roughly pinch Ouma's nipples. He gasped softly, drooling. She felt herself tighten around his cock slightly, moaning louder. He whined, squirming slightly as she kept bouncing herself on his twitching cock.

"Close..!"

Ouma gasped out, drooling. Harukawa kept going, gasping as she felt Ouma cum inside of her, filling her to the brim. She bounced herself a few more times, moaning loudly as she reached her own climax. Their fluids mixed together as Harukawa removed her hand from Ouma's throat. She laid down next to him, panting heavily.

"I still want to kill you."

Harkawa muttered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too.."


End file.
